Phobia
by instrument trio
Summary: We all have our fears, and quite frankly, we'd rather they not be exploited, no matter how funny they seem to be. If you promise not to throw my fear at me, I promise not to shove yours into your face. AU


A/N: Sorry all, I'm having a horrible case of writers block. Just Wanna Make You Smile is so far going at a snail's pace. I do promise to keep working at it however. As another apology I've written yet another one shot. I think I might compile these into one fic since I keep making them and they seem to have the same conditions and to be in the same universe or whatever. Um, yeah, once again, sorry for the delay on JWMYS and hopefully I'll get the inspiration I need and post a new chapter soon. Until then, please enjoy the one shot. It's based off actual events, right down to the movie they're watching. It was all great fun.

**Disclaimer: Instrument Trio does not own Naruto but does own certain characters and plot elements, etc.**

**

* * *

**

**::**

**Phobia**

**::**

**

* * *

**

Ashimakase glanced up as she heard the hysterical laughter and grinned at Kiba's form rolling around on the ground. She took one quick glance at the TV screen at the movie playing and the fat cop trying to slide on the ground behind the pillar before turning back to her laptop with a roll of her eyes. _Paul Blart: Mall Cop_. How retarded.

"Oh my God this is so hilarious!" Kiba gasped, smacking his hand on the ground as if begging for mercy. Hinata was laughing as well on the couch, squeezing a pillow, with Akamaru next to her, laughing as well. Shino was most likely somewhere in the kitchen or the office/reading room. He had ducked out a few minutes ago with no excuse, but they were too enthralled in what they were doing to care.

"Parkour. That's kind of sweet" Ashimakase commented as she glanced at the TV again. Kiba grinned from his position on the floor, causing Akamaru to whine and Ashimakase to roll her eyes once again before turning back to her laptop.

"No, you can't learn parkour, you'll get hurt or in trouble. I don't care how awesome it is, you'll make Hinata worry" Ashimakase stated with a monotone without glancing up from her laptop.

"Aw, Ash, you're not fun" Kiba whined.

"Oh, I'm tons of fun. Just not with you" Ashimakase retorted without skipping a beat as Hinata giggled, though whether at the arguing friends or the movie was yet to be figured out.

"Oh, that's so what sh-" Kiba started to joke when he got hit in the face with a slipper. Ashimakase smirked at him as she sat back down in her seat and replaced her laptop on her lap as Kiba spluttered indignantly. Just when he got up and was about to tackle Ashimakase, there was a faint shriek and a thud. Kiba and Ashimakase turned, looking over at Hinata, who had just fainted on the couch. As Akamaru ran to the adjoining room, most likely to get Shino, Ashimakase gave Kiba a worried look before setting her laptop on the side table and walking over to check on their unconscious friend. However, before she made it to Hinata, she froze with a horrified look on her face.

"Um…Ash?" Kiba asked uncertainly before covering his ears as a loud scream rang through the air. Kiba stared at Ashimakase as if she was insane before noticing she was standing on a chair, shaking and staring at the floor in horror.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, EW!!!"

"What the heck Ash?"

"Oh my God, _it's coming closer_"

Kiba stared at Ashimakase in confusion as she yelped and hopped onto another chair before walking toward what she had been staring at in horror. It was a long skinny light brown insect, about an inch long. It had multiple, uncountable legs, and long fuzzy antennae. It moved quite quickly, but was pretty much just another bug to Kiba.

"You're afraid…of…a bug" Kiba stated slowly before a grin appeared over his face. Ashimakase didn't notice Kiba's hysterical laughter as she screamed again and moved to another chair.

"It's coming closer! It's coming closer! EWWW!"

"What's going on in here?"

Shino's eyebrow quirked as he noticed the unconscious Hinata on the couch, Kiba rolling on the floor laughing hysterically, and weirdest of all, Ashimakase cowering on a chair.

"Shino, ohmyGod" Kiba managed to gasp out as he pounded his fist on the ground again only to stop and start wiggling on the ground.

Shino raised his other eyebrow as Kiba tried to brush something off his neck. He paused as whatever was on his neck crawled to his hand before glancing at his hand and screaming. He waved his hand around frantically as Ashimakase stopped freaking out long enough to watch him suspiciously. She started hiccupping when Kiba got off the ground and started running around in circles.

"GETITOFF, GETITOFF, GETITOFF!!!"

She was having trouble breathing by the time Kiba tripped over the rug on the carpet and went sprawling onto the ground. Kiba growled faintly before turning to Ashimakase calmly with a deadly look on his face.

"Hey Ash" he called quietly, giving Ashimakase a devious smile as she took a moment from her laughter to glance at him. With one quick hand movement, the insect went flying at Ashimakase and she screamed, diving off the table to land behind Shino. Shino glanced at the shaking girl hiding by his feet and at Kiba, who was once again laughing on the ground before shaking his head.

"You guys are idiots"

"Shino, get rid of it. _Please_ get rid of it" Ashimakase begged. Shino actually spotted tears in her eyes as she started hyperventilating. With a sigh Shino patted Ashimakase's head before grabbing a piece of paper and scooping up the insect. He opened the window and brushed it off the paper before walking over to the still laughing Kiba and kicking him in the ribs.

"Ugh. Shino, what the heck?"

"You shouldn't laugh. She was really scared"

Kiba sobered up slowly as he glanced at Ashimakase's still shaking form as Shino rubbed her back comfortingly.

"…sorry…" Kiba apologized awkwardly as he crawled up to Ashimakase and rubbed her shoulder. She looked up at Kiba with a glare as she wiped her eyes behind her glasses angrily.

"Whatever"

"…seriously. I'm sorry…but…it was _hilarious!_"

Shino sighed, shaking his head again as the angry look in Ashimakase's eyes turned into burning rage as she pushed Kiba away and stalked out of the room.

"You're an idiot" Shino muttered as he walked toward Hinata and tried to wake her up. Kiba gave Shino a confused look before flinching as Ashimakase stomped into the room. Kiba glanced at the furious look on her face warily before looking at what she had clenched in her hand. It was a furry striped weasel with giant googly eyes attached to a ball. Kiba gulped nervously as Ashimakase twisted the cap off the ball and turned a switch for the motor on. She gave him one more furious glare before setting it on the floor and letting it go. Kiba let out a shrilly scream and jumped on a chair as he stared in horror at the toy flipping on the ground.

"Put it away! Put it away!" he begged as it flopped toward him. Ashimakase didn't even blink as she managed to pick up Hinata and drape her over her back piggy-back style before walking out the door. Shino gave Kiba one last look before following the fuming girl out of the room.

"How did you know about the toy?" Shino asked after Ashimakase had deposited Hinata on another couch and returned with an onion to help rouse Hinata. After waving it under Hinata's nose a couple of times Hinata began to rouse and Ashimakase tossed the onion away before turning to Shino.

"Hana. She was in a bad mood"

Shino chuckled faintly to the background noise of Kiba's whimpers of fear as Ashimakase handed Hinata a glass of water.

"Are you going to help him?"

"Let him suffer" Ashimakase growled, sending a heated glare in the direction of the room Kiba was cowering in. Shino gave Ashimakase a stern look and she, for once, stared levelly at him without folding in her decision.

"_Ash_"

"No"

"You were almost crying in there. You know how it feels" Shino stated logically.

"He's the one that laughed" Ashimakase replied bitterly.

"You left him, _by himself"_

Ashimakase glanced in Kiba's direction with a wavering frown before silently walking into the room. Kiba was still cowering in the chair, though somewhat calmer because the weasel had disappeared behind the couch. Without glancing at Kiba, Ashimakase grabbed the weasel and turned the motor off before walking out of the room.

"Th-thanks A-ash…I'm s-sorry"

Ashimakase paused before turning over her shoulder with a nod toward the toy in her hand.

"She keeps them in the closet by your mom's room"

Kiba shuddered as he slid from the chair.

"Thanks, but I don't think…I can touch them"

Ashimakase shrugged before motioning with a head tilt to the other room.

"Hanabi collects them"

Kiba shuddered again before managing a shaky smile.

"You know, you can always keep Shino around to help with the bugs. I'm sure you'd both love the idea of him being your knight in shining armor"

Ashimakase gave him a flat look, and her embarrassment would have gone unnoticed, but Kiba knew her well enough to note the embarrassed smile that was threatening to creep over her face.

"I can handle _all_ bugs and creepy things but _that_ kind" Ashimakase grumbled.

"Why do they freak you out so much anyways?"

"Why are you afraid of this?" Ashimakase retorted swinging the weasel into Kiba's face. Kiba flinched backwards with his hands in front of his face.

"Okay, okay, I get it" Kiba replied, "Truce. Truce"

Ashimakase raised her eyebrows for a few seconds before smiling faintly and walking out the door.

"So…am I forgiven?"

"Hm, I wonder"

"Aw, c'mon Ash!" Kiba whined.

Ashimakase smirked before glancing at Shino. Her eyes widened slightly as he nodded with a faint smile as she turned to glance at the still groggy Hinata. Kiba, however, spotted the faint smile on her face and nudged Ashimakase with his shoulder.

"_Knight in shining armor_" he sang under his breath.

Ashimakase glanced at Kiba from the corner of her eye before smirking once again.

"Hinata, did you know Kiba's afraid o-"

"Truce! Truce!" Kiba interrupted as he lunged to cover Ashimakase's mouth. Hinata watched in confusion as Ashimakase gave Kiba a teasing look before stepping back and leaving Kiba lying on the ground.

"Um?" Hinata asked, completely confused.

"Never mind" Ashimakase replied with a shrug, "Maybe he'll tell you if you beg"

Hinata turned her bright curious eyes on Kiba, and Kiba swore at Ashimakase under his breath. Shino shook his head once again, as he did often around his friends and picked up the book he had dropped when he heard Ashimakase's scream earlier. His friends never learned.

* * *

Ha ha. So, anyways, hope you enjoyed the one shot, and feel free to review!


End file.
